Would Be
by BleuCyan
Summary: I can see the future but I don't have the power to stop the would-be from occuring. He has the status and money to help me achieve my goal. The catch? He needs my help in order to stay alive. But can I survive while protecting him? My fate will be tested.


**A/N: I hope you read this so that there is no later confusion or questioning. **

**The Fortuneteller: Kinomoto Sakura (age 17)**

**The Business Man: Li Syaoran (age 24)**

**The Mechanic: Yamazaki Takashi (age 22)**

**The Shooter: Mihara Chiharu (age 22)**

**When more characters appear, more titles will be given as well as their identity and age. But there will be some that won't have names, since they are still unknown by the main characters. When the title is displayed it means it's from their POV. **

**Warning: **I do not own CCS but that does not mean you can plagiarize my stories. I hope that you could understand that. Also if my stories give you ideas or inspire you, is okay, just don't plagiarize. A good story comes from the mind. This story came to me when I was reading_ Until Death Do Us Part_ which is a shounen manga, and I was further influenced by _Cassandra_ a Greek mythology, as well as _Joan the Arc_. It's rated **T** for language and some **adult theme** (I'm not sure yet, since I haven't gotten that far with the writing...) There might be characters from Tsubasa Chronicles so be aware. I would also like to remind you that my updates come randomly—anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Would Be**

**by Bleu Cyan**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Join Forces for the Benefit**

**—The Fortuneteller**

**W**ould you believe me when I tell you that I can see the future? No one would, but that was my talent; the gift Mother Earth gave me. I saw many things while unconscious and awake, they were sometimes implausible, dangerous, fearsome, or tragic.

These powers were magical, but dangerous if anyone knew about them. It was painful for me to witness innocent people die and not be able to help them. I was like _Cassandra_, from Greek mythology. Except I was going to take matters into my own hands, and stop these would-be from happening. I saw the possibility of the future, but there were many paths, and not always 100% correct. Even knowing that, I did not want to suffer from the knowledge, and be unable to stop them from occurring.

So my first step was to find someone powerful with money and status, someone that would help me. And I knew just who. I have been having dreams about him, witnessing the dangerous life he led. He was someone that needed my help, and I on the other hand needed his status and money in order to stop the would-be from taking place.

The only problem was how to approach him and make him understand the powers I had were not fake.

Suddenly, something sharp and strong slammed against my head; images began to speed within my mind. I was seeing the future, and I came upon the answer I have been looking for. The only problem now was to make it in time and stop it from occurring. Five minutes. Will I make it, and save his life?

I will have to test my fate.

* * *

**—The Business Man**

I was a rich man from an ancient Chinese family. I owned my own enterprise in technology and music production. My father was the Superintendant in Hong Kong, while my mother was the president of a cosmetic and clothing company. My four sisters were actress, model, architect, and fashion designer. You could say that my family had enough money to burn and still stay rich for a hundred year.

Yet I moved to Tokyo to expand my company, and now I have built an empire and had enough money of my own to retire.

Too bad I was a workaholic, and did not deem what I have achieved enough. I have always been an overachiever, and even though my life had been threatened since a year ago I still would not stop. I have everything I needed, and no one could actually harm me.

But I was proved wrong, when all my bodyguards were injured and unconscious. I stood watching as a man wearing a Mickey Mouse mask pointed a revolver to my general direction. A feeling of dread hovered over my mind, and I sensed the end of my life.

I heard a click on the safety of the gun being switch, and watched as the trigger was slowly pushed. It was agonizing as I watched my life being ended in such a way.

But then I heard the man in the Mickey Mouse mask grunt and drop on his knees, followed by a loud thump of a baseball bat against his skull. He fell face first to the ground; I gazed up and met emerald irises. I studied my lifesaver, and could not believe that it was a teenager wearing roller-skates.

I looked beyond her and saw that the other three man wearing different types of mask were also knocked out. I returned my gaze to her and stared in disbelief. I was just saved by a little girl, and that really hurt my ego.

"Get over yourself, there's more from where these came from." The girl remarked, her bat pointed at the man laid before her. "If you want to stay alive follow me." She said while she skated to an alley beside her, I followed numbly, somehow not grasping the situation I was in.

Then I watched in curiosity as the girl lifted her bat and stood hidden next to the wall. I waited, but it didn't take long before a man wearing a bunny mask walked by. The short haired and green eyed girl did not hesitate as she struck him on the skull. I heard a crack, and felt myself shiver as I watched the heavily built figure drop like a bag of potatoes.

Suddenly I heard a rush of feet, but she seemed prepared as she skated rapidly toward the masked men. I stepped out and stood beside the corner of the building as I witnessed her consecutive attacks on the four men before her.

The first man was hit on the side of his temple, followed by a kick in the nuts. I covered my own manhood before consciously moving my hands back to my sides.

The second man was jabbed in the kidney with the metal bat. He kneeled on the ground in pain, but she did not stop and gave him a black eye. He went down and did not get back up.

The third and forth men gathered, cautious to get near the girl with the baseball bat. She seemed cool headed and unperturbed as she gave one of the man a roundhouse kick that reached the man's nose. I heard a crack, and I knew that the nose was broken and probably unfixable.

The other man charged in anger while the other held his nose and cursed. The girl smirked before she struck the other man on the knee. I listened in slight awe as a crack sounded and a howl of pain echoed. He went down but still conscious, so for good measure she impelled her bat on the man's head. The man with the broken nose stood in fear, but the girl only lifted her bat and thrust hard into his stomach. His eyes rolled up, but she was already making her way to another alley.

"Come on!"

I felt as if I was in greater danger being beside her than being in the presence of bulky men. I might never look at a girl the same way. Especially since this one seemed so innocent and goody-two-shoes, but looks were deceiving and only skin deep.

I followed anyway. And stared with wide eyes as she made two more men unconscious. Finally we reached a yellow Mini Cooper, and I watched silently as she took off her skates and put on running shoes.

"Get on, more reinforcements are coming and you won't get out of here alive if you take your time!" She yelled impatiently, and I listened to her instruction seeing as there's nothing else I could do.

"Where are we going?" I asked after nearly an hour has passed, and yet I did not recognize anything around me.

"To a warehouse." She muttered, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Are you old enough to drive?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm seventeen," Her answer was short and curt.

"Why did you save me?" I asked next, wondering why it even mattered, she probably wanted money or fame.

"Because I need you." Her response was vague and misleading, and I didn't know how to interpret it.

"And you need me too." She whispered as she pulled to a stop and shut off the engine.

_I need her too? What did she mean?_

* * *

**—The Fortuneteller**

"We are here; I want to discuss something with you." I led the way to the warehouse, and kicked the door twice before giving it one last kick. A muffled voice spoke, "Who is it?"

"The Fortuneteller." I replied, giving one last kick for good measurement.

The steel door opened, it was completely dark inside but I stepped in anyway. The male beside me entered as well though hesitant, he did not appear unwilling. It was a start.

Then the lights turned on, and I had to blink in order to adjust while the rich male flinched and stepped back. I turned to the person who had opened the door and greeted, "Hello Mechanic."

"Fortuneteller." He answered back with a nod; I walked further into the warehouse and settled myself on the foldable metal chair. The man I rescued stood uncertainly as he watched Mechanic make his way to the van.

"Sit down." I said calmly, the bat I brought with me laid by my side. It was bloodied and slightly dented. The rich man I saved sat beside me, still lost at the situation he found himself in.

"Looks like the steel wasn't hard enough, I prepared you a thinner and lighter metal that will sustain less damage." Mechanic pointed out as he handed me the pipe and a plastic tube as a case.

"Thank you." I took the weapon and placed it inside the case.

"So Business Man do you know why you are here?" Mechanic joked, but by the rich man's reaction it answered his question enough.

"Thought so, we should fill you in before we introduce ourselves." Mechanic said as he sat opposite to us and placed his arm over the back of his seat while the other was resting on his knee.

"I am Yamazaki Takashi but call me Mechanic while you are here or speaking to me over the phone. I deal with technology and engineering. I supply others with weapons, and strengthen their car or fix it, you name it. I am here to help you behind the scenes." Mechanic introduced himself, even though I felt he had already said too much.

The rich man turned toward me so I said, "I am Kinomoto Sakura, the Fortuneteller and I will be your bodyguard."

"Come on, tell him your talent!" Mechanic said well naturedly, but I was rather touchy about that. I didn't want others to use me or take advantage of me, so it was really hard for me to open up.

The rich man looked at me expectantly so I finally muttered, "I can predict the future."

He blinked and opened his mouth but I spoke up, interrupting him, "No is not a joke, all the things you saw before weren't just my reflex, and I won't answer the last question."

He blinked again, and tried to speak but I continued, "No, I do not read people's mind. I am a true fortuneteller with no tarot cards, palm reading or glass sphere involved. Just accept it."

He closed his mouth and Mechanic laughed at his reaction before commenting, "Yeah, I was like that too when I found out. It's legit."

I said next—not at all bothered by his reaction since most couldn't even understand the concept of my talent, "You were going to die today, but I prevented it, and I could do it again. All I need is that you believe in me, and will help me stop the would-be."

"Would-be?" He questioned, finally gathering his composure and thoughts.

"Yes, would-be is what I call the events of the near future. Most of what I envision is natural disaster, murder, accidents, mass amount of deaths and tragedy. But I can't stop them because no one would believe me, and I don't have the power or money. For those that _do_ believe me, they are tempted to use me for their own selfish reasons. You could say that you need me as much as I need you."

Silence engulfed the room, it was tense and awkward but I gave it no heed as I continued, "You want to live, to stay alive and achieve greater things. You will make an even greater empire that will extend beyond Japan, but there are people who will try to stop you. I can protect you; all I want from you is to stop what I foresee."

I stared deeply into his amber eyes, hoping that it would convince him.

"Fine."

I let the breath I have been holding go, and turned around, waiting for the knocks to come. It did, but it was Mechanic who went to answer the door.

There were things that I couldn't foresee, and there were also moments that just invaded my mind. The rich man's answer was one of those that I could not predict, while the definite knock on the metal door was something that was bound to happen.

"Who is it?" Mechanic asked, and a muffled voice said, "The Shooter."

I sat quietly as Mechanic shut the lights and opened the door. Once the body entered the door was shut again and the lights turned on. I stood and smiled, "Took you awhile," I commented as I watched Shooter drop the heavy metal suitcase on the concrete ground.

"Well I had to cover your ass and clean up the mess you did." Shooter retorted instead before dropping ungraciously on the beat up couch.

"So this is Shooter, she is a sniper and gun expert. Her aim is ten out of ten." Mechanic informed while I only shook my head as Shooter stood up and placed the gun on Mechanic's temple. "You want to die…" came a deathly whisper.

"Of course not darling, you know how I always want to brag about you." Shooter lifted the heel of the gun and struck Mechanic's temple. He was out cold in a second.

"Idiot." I said, sitting back on the foldable chair. The rich man stared in bewilderment.

"I am Mihara Chiharu, your sniper and cleanup." She said, giving a condescending smile before bowing in mock politeness.

The rich man finally introduced himself as, "Li Syaoran."

"Well we are your protectors from now on; the other members will show up eventually when we need them, for now we three will be protecting you."

"Let's get along, eh." Mechanic said cheerfully from the ground, while Shooter glared at the form on the floor and said, "Shut the hell up and stay dead!" a grunt was heard, but I have known their comical acts for a few years, so it wasn't unusual as I witnessed it again.

"Don't mind them. I will escort you back to your company and discuss with you the following arrangement." I explained as I made my way out of the warehouse. He followed, and though he did not understand what was happening he tried not to show it.

His life had just become really complicated.

* * *

**—The Business Man**

"You are crazy." Eriol said exasperatedly, while he rolled his eyes upward as if begging god to somehow bring some sense to his best friend and cousin.

"Well, I think relying on her is better than relying on those bodyguards you sent me." I responded instead, turning my eyes to my left, where the subject of our conversation was situated at.

She looked so young and pure, but as I lowered my eyes, they landed on the roller-skates and the container she had by her side. Within that container contained a metal stick that could hurt worse than a baseball bat. Not only that, she proved herself when she defeated those masked men unlike my supposed 'bodyguards'.

Her ability was surreal, but I trusted what I saw. Even if she didn't have those fortunetelling skills, I'm sure I would still hire her for her fighting skills. The only problem now was to convince my friend whom also owned part of our corporation.

"How are you going to work this?" Eriol asked next, looking uncertainly at the short haired girl.

She was about five feet three, barely reaching my chest. On roller-skates, she would reach about my shoulder, but her slender and small frame was quite misleading. I wish Eriol had seen her when she broke grown men's skulls and knees, as well as knocking them out in matter of seconds.

The weird thing was that she never killed them; they were all hospitalized for five months, and will be under the watch of the police for further interrogation. As I studied her I wondered how it would be like to actually see the future; to never be surprised, unprepared, and excited. Life will definitely be boring.

"Syaoran?" Eriol questioned, his hand waving slightly before my face.

"Yes?" I looked toward Eriol, detaching my thoughts from the mysterious girl before me.

"So you agree?" She asked out of nowhere. I snapped my head back to her general direction, confused and frustrated for being unprepared.

"Wha—" I began to ask, but was cut off as she nodded toward Eriol and said, "We will be heading to an undisclosed location. As I said, these people know where Mr. Li lives, and will probably attack his mansion sooner or later. I cannot tell you the place we will be staying at, but please do not worry; Mr. Li will be safe and sound. I will also escort him to work and back."

Have I really missed the whole conversation? It was amazing how meeting such a particular person could disrupt my once perceptive and resourceful mind. I did not like what was happening to me, but I wouldn't admit it out loud to her either. I was in a predicament, and it didn't surprise me.

"Then I will be seeing you tomorrow Syaoran." Eriol said, dismissing this casually as if he hasn't been concerned before.

"Have a good day." Sakura replied formally before guiding me out of the conference room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around as we arrived to the parking lot. I spotted the mini cooper and began to head my way there.

I heard a beep which signaled the unlocking of the doors, as I sat myself in the passenger seat I waited for her to respond to my question.

When I turned my eyes toward the driver's seat I met an extended hand which held a black cloth.

"Blind fold." Was all she said, while she shut the door and turned on the engine.

"Why?" I said, not moving at all as I stared at the cloth in my hands.

"Do it."

How did I, a billionaire whom owned thousand of stores across the country come to this? _Life was unpredictable_—the funny thing was that there was a fortuneteller by myside whom knew life like the palm of her hand. The irony…

"Now Rich Man, there's nothing to debate about. You don't have the time to spare, especially in the situation you are in." She was rather straightforward in her command, but I complied anyway. After all, it was her that will be protecting me from now on, besides that; I was more worried of her than the men that were after my head.

* * *

**—The Fortuneteller**

I picked an average building, with red bricks on the outside and cream colored walls on the inside. Nothing remarkable, and that is why I chose it. No one would think twice about a billionaire living in the upper side of the city, where there was more gangs and junkies than posh clubs.

I let the blind folded man into the apartment, locket the door, placed the door chain, and then turned on the lights. I guided him toward a worn leather couch and began saying, "You may take off the blind fold and sit down."

The windows were locked, the curtains were already closed and the cameras outside were turned on. The only thing was to do a once over check of every room and bathroom.

I walked toward the small box placed on top of the countertop while Mr. Li canvassed the apartment. I opened the box and studied the classy watch, took it out of the box and studied every part of it. The tracking device worked perfectly as well as the emergency button and the self-destructing bomb.

I walked back to the brown haired man, took the black cloth from his hands and placed the watch instead. "This is something that will protect you. This small button that changes the clock's hands is actually for you to call me in case you are in danger."

I decided that the GPS and the bomb will be left unsaid, after all who would want to know that they are being tracked? Not only that this watch can explode at a diameter of twenty feet. There's no way he would wear it if he knew all the details.

I watched as he wore the watch, a second click was heard and then silence filled.

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"So that you can't take it off no matter what." I replied calmly. He stared, so I continued, "I can take off that watch through this," I pointed at the small plastic watch wrapped on my left wrist. "don't worry; your watch is water proof."

Even though I'm sure that it is the least of his worries, I still wanted his mind to trail to other thoughts, rather than focus on the important ones.

"Why must I keep it at all times?" Looks like his mind was sharper than I thought, but that is to be expected from a cunning and acute businessman such as his caliber.

"It will save your life for as long as you are in our care." Was all I said before I headed to the entrance where I had left my roller-skates and metal pipe. I took hold of both items and brought them to my room which was right next to the bathroom and right across from Mr. Li's room. Both of our rooms had fire escape that led to the roof or to the alley near the trash cans.

"The room across from mine is yours." I pointed to my right before dropping everything inside my room and then closing it.

He nodded, but I was sure his mind was still hung up on the watch. Therefore I left him on his own as I began checking every room. I also placed objects in a certain angle or place knowing if there was anything amiss I would notice it through these clues.

After I was done, I noticed Mr. Li's room was open. I peeked in and saw him studying the room in a critical eye; he was unsatisfied with everything he saw. But there was no luxury in the situation he was in, so I headed to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

Here on, living together will be as tough as keeping this rich man alive. But that was the price I was willing to pay in order to use my powers to save lives. Lives that shouldn't be buried six feet under, like my mother had been.

* * *

**—The Murderer **

Within a barely lit alley close to the hospital, stood a dark figure, his hood pulled over his head to land beyond his eyes. A smirk was pasted on a thin and pale face. It didn't take long before screams resonated from inside the hospital. Nine men were dead, but that was because they were incompetent.

He tsked, wondering why The Supervisor hasn't assigned him the task of killing Li Syaoran. He was sure that today the only dead man would be the billionaire. But instead something unthought-of had occurred. Now there was another person he must kill. A girl.

_'This was going to be interesting' _he thought silently while teethes began to glint from the neon street light. His smile was reaching his cheekbones, but he couldn't help it. He loved killing defenseless little girls the most. And he rather enjoyed watching their bodies rot and be eaten by scavengers.

He was after all, the best in his line. Not for the ruthlessness, or evidence free killings, but for the insanity that came with such a brilliant mind. He was The Murderer.

* * *

**—The Fortuneteller**

Bed sheets rustled, a rapid beat of my heart was nearly vibrating my whole being. My eyes couldn't settle, they were turning left and right, up and down. My eyelids were shut tightly, as if trying to push away the images, but it was to no avail.

Blood. Pouring from mouths, ears, eyes, and nose. The screams. The white bed. The coated figures with stethoscopes.

Goosebumps was all over my body, I was sweating, and yet I was shivering. While I was conscious, I could not wake up from this vision. What I was most afraid of was hidden from a corner outside of the building where men were dying. I turned and even from the fifth floor I could still see the outline of a figure.

A flash of neon light. A smile that was bloodthirsty and merciless glinted. I nearly screamed, but no voice would come out. I watched as the figure's face zoomed in, no details of his features were given.

Only dark eyes, as black as the moonless sky.

I shot up, hugging myself as I tried to calm my nerves. Even my talent haven't prepared me for this much amount of fear. I was trapped, and I wasn't sure if I could keep The Business Man alive and myself.

A monster was coming, and I had to prepare myself for the worse.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
